A Tempting Offer
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Hermione couldn't leave Ron, but what if she was given an offer too tempting to refuse?


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and THC**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Bonus Round **; Theme:** Earth (Trees and Nature) **; Prompt:** "I can make you disappear" [dialogue] **; Chapter:** 2

 **(HSWW) Black Cat: Crookshanks (Harry Potter) -** (Character) Hermione Granger

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 186\. Ukraine - Dialogue: "Ultimately, it depends on you."

 **Word count:** 1,126

* * *

A gentle sigh passed through Hermione's lips. She tilted her head up to stare into the pale blue skies, covered in misty grey clouds. A soft breeze fluttered through her curls as she sat against the tree stump; She felt cool, dewy grass between her fingertips.

There was no book in her lap to comfort her right now; it was only the consolation from nature itself this time. The golden leaves that left the trees to dance in the wind were a beautiful image in her mind. They were better than the thoughts that threatened to surface again.

It was her fault. It was always her fault, he said. She was a constant nag, a bore, never around when he had needs, or simply too much.

Yet Ron said he loved her. How _could_ he love her? She knew that something was amiss with her reasoning, but Hermione wanted to believe him. Ron Weasley had captured her heart all those years ago in Hogwarts, and it still belonged to him.

The two had children together, and Hermione had a duty to them and her husband. Her duties entailed working, cleaning, nurturing...everything a mother and wife is supposed to do. Of course, it doesn't go as punctual and orderly as Hermione wanted. Sometimes she had to work late; being the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was a busy task.

Ron knew that; he worked with his brother at the joke shop. Then again, Hermione always told him that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. If nothing was exactly like he wanted, the person he would lash at was her. As long as Hermione kept the children away from the crossfire, everything was going to be okay.

At least that's what she had thought.

Yet here she was now, defeated and hurt by his last onslaught.

" _How was I supposed to know that you had an appointment this afternoon!" Hermione demanded after sending the children to their rooms. "You never mentioned it or wrote it anywhere!"_

" _It's always 'write this' or 'write that' with you," Ron said scathingly. "Not, 'did you have something important today, Ron?' or 'any upcoming events, Ron?'."_

 _Hermione frowned at him. "That's not fair. You know we don't get to have much time together."_

" _That's another thing!" Ron exclaimed. "All those hours at the Ministry. You hardly do what you're supposed to do here."_

" _I'm doing the best I can, Ron, for our family."_

 _He snorted harshly. "Our family. Right. I think you're doing the best you can for someone else at the Ministry. If you're really being there."_

 _Hermione stared at Ron incredulously. "You can't possibly be serious."_

" _I'm bloody well serious, 'Mione," Ron declared, folding his arms with a glare. "You can't be staying there all those hours just 'working'." His tall form stood over Hermione. "So who's this unlucky bloke? He can't possibly get much because Merlin knows how much convincing I had to do to get your prudish ways–"_

 _The crackling sound of a slap echoed in the room. Hermione drew her hand back as Ron's eyes went wide._

" _You just...you just hit me!"_

" _How_ dare _you accuse me of infidelity, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "After all I've done for you, this family!"_

" _Your 'efforts' aren't really showing much," he retorted, caressing his cheek where she had slapped him._

 _Angry tears stung Hermione's eyes as she reached for her wand. Ron saw this and took the opportunity to leave out of the room angrily as if Hermione was in the wrong for her actions. Hermione wanted to blast his arse into oblivion for his words, but she couldn't risk the children seeing or catching the act. A_ Silencio _could only do so much in their house._

Hermione felt a tear trailing down her face and quickly wiped it away. She was _not_ wrong in this situation, so she should not be feeling that she was. It was how it always worked. Ron would berate her for something that's happened, Hermione would retaliate, and she would go right back because she loved him.

She was finally beginning to wonder if she should.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Hermione tilted her head in the direction of the source. A soft, sad smile stretched on her lips when she saw her raven-haired friend. He cleared his throat and sat next to her on the grass in front of the stump. As soon as he did, Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Harry asked her softly.

Hermione looked ahead towards the greenery in front of her instead of at Harry. He knew about Ron's spouts of idiocy and was always there for Hermione. The problem was that all Harry could be was Hermione's shoulder to cry on; he was married to Ron's sister, so Harry had to keep his position neutral.

"He accused me of cheating," Hermione replied.

Harry took off his glasses and wiped them. "He did what?"

"Insulted me, as usual," Hermione said, "and then accused me of cheating."

"He's still alive, right?" he asked with concern.

She snorted. "Of course he's alive. I have our children to think about."

Harry frowned and rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know what you're feeling thanks to my aunt and uncle...with slight differences."

Hermione let out a huge breath. "What am I going to do, Harry? I love him with all my heart, but I can't keep doing this." She looked up to him.

His brows were furrowed; Hermione knew that he was thinking about something that she knew would either be a great plan or horrid failure.

"I can make you disappear," Harry said suddenly.

She blinked at him. "I can't do that, Harry," she said, "I have the kids and my career to think about!"

Harry placed a hand up. "Hear me out, 'Mione. I can't do much else, and you know that. What if you left for a while, and Ron realizes how much he really needs you. He's my best friend, but some things he's done towards you is uncalled for. I want you to be that Hermione that we know and love who takes matters into her own hands. I'll handle your position at the Ministry."

"But Harry–"

"No buts, 'Mione. Something's got to change," Harry said, giving her a soft kiss to her temple and standing up. "Ultimately, it depends on you." Stretching, Harry held out his hand for Hermione to take.

Hermione pursed her lips. A part of her hated to rely on someone's idea to handle her life; but the other part of her was screaming for the help.

If only she had a book that could help her make the right decision.


End file.
